The Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins The seven deadly sins are human vice. Flaws that everyone has. The Executioner killed his victims that had a history of sinning in which a persons life was ruined or ended. Wrath Also known as anger, Wrath is a sin in which a person is hostile or violent towards another. Verna McBride killed her own husband after he had an affair with Sarah's mother. The punishment for wrath is to be dismembered alive. The Executioner's first kill was when he broke into Verna McBride's house and sawed off her hands and feet while she was still alive. She eventually bleed out from her injuries. Gluttony Gluttony is a sin in which a person takes in more than is needed to survive. Normally having to do with an excess of food or drink. Justin's Gluttony was both taking cocaine and buying out the land from a family who needed more than he did. This family had to leave and find a house that had no heating. As a result, they used a heater that burned all of their oxygen and caused them to suffocate. The traditional punishment for Gluttony is to be force fed rats, toads, and serpents. The Executioner punished Justin by mixing rat poison in with his cocaine causing him to die. Envy Envy is a sin in which a person hates another for something they want that the latter possesses. A young Brenda Merrit attempted to kill a teenage girl named Sonja for going to Prom without her. She stood above a bridge and when her car passed by, she threw a brick down. The brick accidentally hit another girl named Ada who will be in a coma for the rest of her life because of Brenda's actions. The traditional punishment for the sin of Envy is to be drowned in freezing water. The Executioner took Brenda to a dock and tied her to a brick then threw the brick into the water causing Brenda to drown to death. Sloth Sloth is a sin having to do with laziness. Putting yourself or someone else in harms way through in-action. Trent and June both chose not to bring a young teenage girl, Ariel, in for treatment so to avoid extra work. As a result Ariel was kidnapped and raped for several years. The punishment for sloth is to be thrown into a pit of snakes. Trent was thrown into a pit and he had snakes thrown in with him. One of which was so deadly that a single bite killed him. Meanwhile June was left out in an open field with honey all over her body, while hooked up to an IV that pumped a numbing agent into her which prevented her from moving. Her body was later discovered being eaten by animals. Greed Greed is a sin in which a person puts their own desires ahead of another's well being. Alison wanted to help get the paper some more readers so she planted evidence on Ariel's father, Benny (who threatened to kill his wife and daughter if they ever attempted to leave him) to make him seem responsible for his daughters disappearance. She was successful in doubling her readership but her actions also caused Benny to hang himself after everyone believed that he was the kidnapper/murderer. The punishment for the sin of greed is to be boiled in a vat of expensive oil. Alison was abducted, decapitated, and had her dismembered head thrown into vat of oil at a restaurant. Lust Lust is a sin in which a person has excessive desires of the flesh. The most well known act of lust is rape. Iain kidnapped the teenage girl Ariel and raped her. In the following years it was made clear that they had a son together and Iain imprisoned the both of them for a very long time. After Iain ran away, Ariel and her son were discovered by the police and Ariel and her mother were finally reunited. The punishment for lust is to be smothered in fire and brimstone. Iain was taken to a funeral home and thrown into a furnace while still alive. It is unknown if the police ever found out what happened to him. Pride Pride is considered to be the worst of all sins. It is where a person thinks too highly of themselves and allows themselves to think they are better than God. Tom Winston became so infuriated that he was no more then a joke to Rachel (Sarah's mother) that he went to their house on Halloween and killed her and her husband. He then proceeded to cut Sarah out of the womb. Sarah also admitted that at one point she attempted to take her own life (which is an act of pride because she attempted to take a life into her own hands). The punishment for the sin of pride is to be broken on the wheel. When Iain kidnapped Sarah and tried to make her death look like the Executioner's work, he threw her onto a tire and proceeded to break her leg and attempted to break the rest of her bones with it. When the Executioner himself attempted to kill Sarah and Tom for their pride, he was going to throw them onto a spinning saw. But Tom spoke up for Sarah and tried to convince the Executioner that only he deserved to be punished. The Executioner listened and only killed Tom, sparring Sarah's life.